Unicorns are not Carnivorous
by Still-Birth
Summary: Ulquiorra gives the fraccion a cold stare. “I know that woman is not in her room...and I know Nnoitra has her.” Rated for adult themes. UlquiorraOrihime
1. Chapter 1

**A few days after Ulquiorra and Nnoitra's conversation. Another attempt at Ulqui-Hime. Here we go!**

* * *

-

"You are walking down the wrong corridor, Ulquiorra-sama," Telsa says.

Ulquiorra gives the fraccion a cold stare before pushing past him. "I know that woman is not in her room….and I know Nnoitra has her."

Tesla falls silent and turns a corner, one that would most likely lead him to a shortcut to his master's room.

The open door lets in light.

Ulquiorra sees Nnoitra sitting at the edge of bed, naked, smiling and glancing over at the lump on the other side of the bed. Tesla comes from the shadows and offers his master clothes.

Ulquiorra walks in without a word and gathers her up in his arms. She is cold and limp [because she is asleep] but he can clearly hear her heartbeat.

"She was so tight Ulquiorra…I suppose ya' never 'taught' her anything," the 5th espada draws out lazily. "I'm still enjoying her, so bring her back when ya' done, won't ya?"

Ulquiorra doesn't answer and simply walks away with her in his arms. Her head leans against his chest, her instincts telling her to lean towards the warmth; to replace what she has lost. He thinks for a moment that it is foolish she should lean towards him. He'll give her nothing.

He stops at the door. "Aizen-sama will wish to see you on this matter soon."

He can hear Nnoitra swear behind him as he leaves.

* * *

Ulquiorra turns the water on and while he waits patiently for the tub to fill, he turns to examine her.

Her hair is a mess, and her neck have bruises, as well as her hips and legs. They are so few that he wonders if she had submitted when Nnoitra began his approach, or whether she had shut down in the middle of it.

On her shoulder and chest (he isn't ashamed. Why should he be?), he can see red marks where Nnoitra had bitten her. The sight disgusts him, so he turns to see how much the tub has filled.

He rolls his sleeves up and sets her down into the water. He folds a wash-clothe into a neat square and raises her limp arm from under the water.

He hesitates, and although he'd washed bodies-corpses-when he and Szayel had been partnered for a mission, (they were never paired with each other again after they had learned who _burned _Szayel) and his injured comrades ('brothers,' his thoughts cut in. 'Aizen-sama wishes for you to call them 'brothers') he'd never washed something so…_alive. _

He ignores his slight discomfort (although he denies the fact that he even felt it) and cleans her.

He is about to clean her other arm when she wakes up with a jerk.

Ulquiorra stiffens and looks at her. She stares back, her mouth slightly agape.

"How-," she begins, but is cut off when Ulquiorra shoves a wash-clothe into her hand.

"Wash yourself," he instructs her, continuing his cleaning of her arm.

She is still and silent at first, but then slowly begins to wash her chest and neck.

When Ulquiorra washes her back, she gently scrubs away the dry blood between her legs.

* * *

He hands her a towel and fresh clothes, turning around as she gets out of the tub.

She is quick with putting the clothes on, the rustling of the fabric louder than anything else in the room.

She sits obediently down on a chair as Ulquiorra begins to comb her hair.

"Aizen-sama wishes for you to join him for dinner," he informs her.

"I don't want to go," she replies softly, her eyes almost closed.

"You have no choice in it," he says. "As long as you are able to, you will join him for dinner."

"…Of course…," she says with a sigh.

* * *

Ulquiorra escorts her to the dinning room.

The dinning room is a medium quarter of Las Noches, only used by Aizen and his commanders. The walls and floor are the colors of most rooms in Las Noches: white walls and gleaming, black floors. The long table (etched with swirling designs) is set with different foods, varying from spicy dishes to sweet pastries. The chairs (equally pale but sharing the table's swirled design) are set to each side. One at the head of the table, one to the left and one to the right, each closer to the head chair than the last, at which rests at the far end.

Aizen sits in the head chair. Gin to his right, Tousen to his left. And the woman at the far end.

Ulquiorra, after she is seated, takes his place by the door.

"How do you like your room, Inoue-san?" Aizen asks, taking a sip of his tea.

"It's comfortable, thank you," she replies, pushing her peas into the potatoes.

"How are you getting along with everyone?" Gin asks, smiling his fox grin. "I here you and Nnoitra are growing fond of each other."

She fidgets slightly in her chair, eyes cast down. Gin's smile seems to grow a fraction when she doesn't reply.

"Don't tease her, Gin," Aizen tells the silver-haired man. "She has had a rough day."

There is a pause and then Aizen starts a conversation with the 2 other men. Gin remarks sarcastically from time to time, Tousen saying only a few words (but they are stern and gets to the point) at a time.

Their guest is left out of the conversation.

Ulquiorra observes her. She sits silently, head down, hand resting in her lap.

"Are you not hungry, Inoue-san?" Aizen asks as a he glances at her plate.

She raises her head. "My stomach hurts a little."

"Of course. Don't force yourself." After a pause, he continues. "How is your stay here coming along?"

Ulquiorra doesn't miss a beat.

"Fine," she says quickly.

* * *

When they are done, Ulquiorra escorts her back into her room.

He watches her as she lifts the covers and gets into the bed, her back to him. She doesn't take off her hair-pins (like many other nights before), and he knows she isn't asleep.

Rather than stay until she does sleep (which he has done before), Ulquiorra exits and closes the door, sliding in the lock.

But unlike those other nights, Ulquiorra stays for a moment.

Through the door, he can hear her crying.

Only then does he walk away.

-

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for my bad grammar. Don't have a beta. Argh, I doubt I'll update this, and expect short chapters…Although I'm trying to keep it within BLEACH timeline, I doubt it, so this might turn out to be an AU fic.

CREDIT: Title from a fic written by DrWorm


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So tired...no time to edit...almost 11:00 pm in my time zone...

* * *

Chapter 2

-

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe that idiot.

When he had heard Nnoitra had taken Orihime (the 5th Espada had been bragging about it before the meeting. Only Halibel got him to shut up), he tried to control his anger, shock, and disgust.

Ulquiorra, the bastard who was _suppose _to be protecting her, looked at him across the table. His green eyes, always calm, gaze always that unwavering coldness, looked at Grimmjow and saw…

Everything. He saw Grimmjow's struggle to suppress his hate, confusion, and shock.

Ulquiorra even saw that undeniable glint of jealousy in his eyes as Nnoitra made another sly comment about her.

* * *

Grimmjow, for all has flaws, is an admirable person. To a degree.

He curses them, Nnoitra, Aizen, _him, _as he walks down the corridor. "Fuck, dammit Ulquiorra! Won't you suppose to be watching her?"

He doesn't care if he's caught (or heard). Ulquiorra wouldn't be there anyways, the bastard.

Grimmjow doesn't knock as he storms into her room. He turns to shout to her (she is sitting on the couch), to lecture her, to let _some _of his frustration out.

But he jaw snaps shut at the sight of her.

Although her hair is combed neatly and her clothes fit just fine, her eyes are red and there are bangs under them. Her skin is slightly red, and although she'd been eating, she appears sick.

"Grimmjow?" Orihime mutters slowly, uncertainly.

"Hey," he replies weakly, dropping his shoulders from their tense position (when had his shoulders tensed?)

"Hay is for horses, Grimmjow," she says cheerfully.

Grimmjow can only blink. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She sighs a bit. "Never mind," she pauses for a moment. "Oh, are you here for another visit?"

"That's not-," Grimmjow starts, but cuts himself off. He sits down beside her and sighs in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Orihime says, frowning slightly. "You didn't get your arm sliced off again, did you?!"

"No! Look, chick, I still _have _my other arm! It's just that-," he cuts himself off again and ruffles his hair. "That time….2 days ago…Look, chick….I…This wasn't the first time he attacked you, was it?"

She blinks at him. Again. And again.

She tilts her head to the side and looks away slightly. "No."

Grimmjow's fist meets the cushions of the pale couch, attacking the place between them. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell anyone? Me? Hell, you could have even told _Ulquiorra_," he practically spits Ulquiorra's name out of his mouth.

Orihime looks at him with a slight surprise before smiling (sadly, he notices). She touches his hand, the warmth of her fingers calming him (for the moment). Her reply, though, makes him more angry. "Would it have made a difference if I did?"

Grimmjow begins to reply, but the words are stuck in his throat.

They both know the answer.

* * *

Ulquiorra steps out of Las Noches, for only a moment.

The field, _that light, _disappears and the darkness that is Hueco Mundo rushes around, consuming his senses until he feels numb.

He looks around, slowly, to take in everything. Although the moon is bright, none of the landscape is shown.

Ulquiorra can see it, though. He can see hollows eating other hollows. Hollows ripping each other to shreds to get on top.

Although it is vague, he remembers that.

The hunger. That never-ending thirst. That missing _something. _

But now, as Ulquiorra is one of the few on top, he can't help but feel disgusted.

* * *

"That's enough," Aizen says.

The arrancars glance up at their leader and slowly move away from the bloodied body.

Ulquiorra looks on from the shadows as Nnoitra (more parts than a whole) struggles to stand up. He doesn't succeed, of course, but it is an amusing sight.

The other Espadas, sitting among the limited pillars (to indicate their rank) look down at their 'brother' in disgust. In this moment, this single act of judgment, he is not longer their comrade.

Ulquiorra looks up towards Aizen's platform. To his right, a little closer than Gin, stands the woman.

He notices that she looks down with a kind of pity, a kind of guilt.

"Inoue-san," Aizen continues after a pause. "I have passed my judgment. As the victim, you may now proceed with yours."

He sits up and stretches his hand out to her. She takes it without hesitation and lets him lead her to the edge of the platform.

She creates her shield and lays it flatly in front of her. She gets on it with a kind of hesitant grace, and slowly descends downwards.

The shield vanishes as she lands at the bottom and she walks, steadily, towards Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra counts her steps. One, two. One, two. One, two. Although no one seems to notice, she stumbles from time to time, as if she's nervous.

Once in front of Nnoitra, she kneels down to his level, her bleached dress painted red with his blood. She grasps his wobbling head with her hands on either side of his head and she leans towards him, pressing her cheek into his. She mutters something that makes Nnoitra jerk, and she lets him fall.

She rises and steps back.

She looks around the room. At the Numeros, up into the faces of the Espada, back to glance at her King.

"I, Inoue Orihime, have witnessed the punishment of Nnoitra Jiruga. I, Inoue Orihime, will forgive Nnoitra Jiruga for his crime," she says slowly, her stormed-grey eyes moving back towards the bleeding arrancar. "Soten Kisshun," she mumbles as the fairies form a golden barrier over him, healing him.

"I, Inoue Orihime, will heal you of your punishment instead of ending you," she says slowly, almost sadly.

Nnoitra's blood slowly, but surely, drains back into his body and his wounds began to close. A chunk of his leg reforms and the muscles of his arms weave together to function once again.

When he has enough blood and muscle, he raises himself up into a sitting position and attacks the ground before him. When his vocal cords (personally ripped out by Grimmjow) are healed, he curses the woman who forgave him.

The woman turns around and moves her way towards the base of Aizen's platform, and again, creates a shield. She moves towards Grimmjow's pillar and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Ya' know, forgiving him was stupid," Grimmjow says coldly as his glare lands on Orihime.

"I know," she states. "But…I didn't want to kill him. Wouldn't that make me as bad as him?"

"No," Grimmjow states in annoyance. "That's not the point. The point is that you have a chance at revenge. Ya' know these judgments don't happen often? You could have had him stripped of his rank and fed him to the still cannibalistic arrancars. You could have-"

"But I forgave him instead," she cuts off.

Grimmjow crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm just saying. Should have just given him physical torture instead of your forgiveness. Forgiveness is the most punishable of judgments. It's a clear statement of pity."

* * *

She then makes her way towards Ulquiorra.

When she steps onto his pillar and into his shadowed privacy, she lets her limbs drop and her breathing relax.

"I'm tired, Ulquiorra," she says, his name sounding unusual coming from her, weary.

Ulquiorra doesn't say anything as he leads her off the pillar and into the main hallway.

She leans against him, just like _that time,_ as he escorts her to her room.

* * *

A/N: So...what did you guys think? I'll have to edit this later. Oh, and I credit the beginning scenes from chapter 1, from when Ulquiorra goes to Nnoitra's realm and begins washing Orihime, from the doujishi, _A Green Coffin. _Sadly I only saw the first 4 pages, so this fic is kind of what happens afterthe 4 pages.

Thanks! Review :D


End file.
